lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucie Arryn
'Lucie Arryn '''is the daughter of Marvin, and Hazel Kone making her a member of House Kone. Lucie Kone has two full siblings in the form of Tobias, and Marisel Kone of which her brother Tobias is the current heir of House Kone and has all but taken over the lordship of the house due to the declining health of Marvin Kone, while Hazel Kone died of sickness shortly following the return of Lucie Kone in a death that brought Paul and Lucie back together. Lucie Kone has one half sibling in the form of Theodoric Snow of whom is a base born member of House Kone but swore himself to Paul Arryn and now serves as a knight under the command of Paul Arryn. Lucie Kone would marry Paul Arryn following the two falling in love during his quest to save her from bandits. Lucie Kone, and Paul Arryn have three children in the form of Ashley, Jacob, and Hazel Arryn of which Ashley was born in the estate of the necromancer and has gained Magi abilities due to the silent manipulation of the necromancer, while Jacob stands as a young squire to his father in Tristfall and growing in importance,while finally Hazel was the first child born between Lucie and Paul following their departure of the estate of the necromancer. Lucie Kone was born the third child of her father Marvin Kone of whom at the time of her birth was the Lord of House Kone and a small estate within the city of Forks but as her family practiced agnastic succession laws she was out of the line of succession at the time of her birth. After sneaking through a devastated land he found the forest village of the bandits and in the dead of night he would subdue several guards before rescuing Lucie who was from the looks of things about to be going north to Paris. Paul and the girl would be forced to travel north to escape the bandits and he was forced to carry the girl tied to his back as she was quite injured from her ordeal in the bandit castle. Eventually making their way into an abandoned mansion they would be taken in by the reclusive man living there for a time, but eventually realized the reason he had survived was because he dabbled in the dark arts of Magi and had transformed the region around his mansion into a nightmare land. Paul would battle against the Necromancer and was defeated by the necromancer but the necromancer in his madness refused to be left alone blackmailing Lucie Arryn into staying at the manse for three years before he would allow them to leave. Three years passed before finally they reached the end of the deal and at this time the necromancer was devastated to find that he had not swayed the mind of Lucie and thus he allowed Lucie to kill him which she did allowing them to escape the manse with their young daughter and son in tow. History Lucie Kone was born the third child of her father Marvin Kone of whom at the time of her birth was the Lord of House Kone and a small estate within the city of Forks but as her family practiced agnastic succession laws she was out of the line of succession at the time of her birth. Early History The Mansion : ''"The Mansion was ruined on the inside, and on the outside but we had no choice but to go inside. In a matter of life and death you ignore all the warning signs in your mind in order to try and survive for one more minute." : -Paul Arryn Eventually making their way into an abandoned mansion they would be taken in by the reclusive man living there for a time. The Man would give Lucie fresh clothes, and for two days he made the appearance that he was a normal man just trying to survive as he fed and gave them rest. This would end as Lucie went snooping and discovered a room filled with bodies, of which some were fresh bodies that had been sacrifised in a strange ritual. Her screams rang out throughout the mansion and when Paul and the man arrived he knew his sharade was over and he used a spell to blow Paul through two walls before grabbing Lucie and making his escape. Paul would battle against the Necromancer and eventually kill him thus ending his dark reign before once again carrying Lucie eastward where he would finally collapse with her in his arms on the outskirts of Hillsbrad. Family Members Paul Arryn.jpg|Paul Arryn - Husband|link=Paul Arryn House Arryn5.jpg|Ashley Arryn - Daughter|link=House Arryn House Arryn5.jpg|Jacob Arryn - Son|link=House Arryn House Arryn5.jpg|Hazel Arryn - Daughter|link=House Arryn Relationships Category:House Arryn Category:House Kone Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:People of Tristfall